Rosewood Academy
by pllisslifee13
Summary: Emily Fields moves to Rosewood, Pennsylvania, where the most prestigious K-12 boarding school is located. Emily becomes close to her roommate, Spencer Hastings and they soon become inseparable. What happens when Spencer starts to develop feelings for Emily..? Read to find out. Spemily multi-chapter fic. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys! Here is yet _another_ Spemily story. I feel like I have been posting like mad lately... Anyway, the idea just popped into my head one day while I was in my free period. So I pulled my notebook out and started writing. I really hope you guys like this one, I am very proud of it. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Until next time... Kisses, -H **

**I OWN NOTHING. (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

If you absolutely had to know anything about me, it would be that I like my sleep. I _loathe _waking up early for school. So when I was awoken in the middle of the night by a knock on the door, you could imagine my frustration.

"Spencer? Its Ashley, are you up?" Came the voice of my dorm director, from the other side of the door.

"Ms. Marin? What's wrong? Is it Hanna?" I sat up in bed and turned on my lamp, worried about my friend.

"May I come in? Nothing is wrong, and Hanna is just fine." Ms. Marin reassured me.

"Yeah sure." I agreed, relieved that Hanna was okay.

She opened the door and walked in. Behind her stood a tall, tan skinned girl who looked to be about my age.

"Hey Spencer. I know you haven't had a roommate since Mona…err…left" She cleared her throat before continuing. "But you have been assigned a new one. This is Emily Fields. She just got in from Arizona. I'm very sorry for waking you." Ms. Marin apologized as she stepped out of the way for Emily to walk into the room.

"Its fine, Ms. Marin. I don't mind sharing. It gets kind of lonely sometimes." I smiled reassuringly at Emily, letting her know that she was welcome.

"Thank you, Spencer. Could you show Emily around campus tomorrow? She should have the same core classes as you." She phrased it as a question, but I knew that I had no choice in the matter.

"Yeah, no problem." I said.

"Okay, well I will be back tomorrow after classes to check up on you, Emily. Sleep well and have a good first day!" Ms. Marin patted Emily on the shoulder and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Hey, my name is Spencer Hastings, though you already knew my first name. There is room in the dresser and the closet for your clothes. Your bed is over there. Make yourself at home." I said gesturing around the room at the different items. I glanced at her one last time and rolled over onto my side.

"Thank you." Emily said, quietly. I could sense how nervous she was.

"It's no big deal. Hey, it's not that bad. It'll get easier. I've been here since second grade. You'll do fine." I reassured her, and she gave me a small smile in return.

"Thanks. That made me feel a lot better, actually." Her voice rose to a normal level and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could help make it seem a little easier. I know how hard it is. Trust me. Oh, by the way, welcome to Rosewood Academy." I grinned at her.

When Emily had put her stuff away, I flipped off the light and we both fell asleep.

The next morning we were in the mess hall eating breakfast with my two best friends, Aria and Hanna. (Yes, Hanna is Ms. Marin's daughter, if you didn't already figure that out)

"So Emily, what electives are you taking?" Hanna asked, taking a bite of cereal.

"Well, I have always been interested in child care, so I am taking a class on that. I'm also on the varsity swim team." Emily answer enthusiastically.

"No way! Really?!" Aria exclaimed rather loudly, causing a few students to look at our table.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal. I was on varsity at my old school too." Emily mentioned, brushing it off like it wasn't a giant accomplishment.

"It is a very big deal here! Especially when a sophomore or even a freshman makes varsity. It's all because swimming and lacrosse are our main sports. We're undefeated for both. Ten years standing. My brother is hoping for varsity lacrosse next year." Aria explained excitedly.

"Yeah, Emily. You must be _really _good." I stated, nudging her arm with my elbow.

"I mean, that's what people told me back in Arizona. I think they were just being nice though." She said, staring down at her hands.

"Here is some helpful advice. _Never_ doubt or brush off the compliments that people give you." Hanna added, putting her hand on Emily's arm.

"Okay, I'll remember that. Thank you." Emily smiled at Hanna then looked down at her plate.

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen! Classes start in ten minutes, so wrap it up!" Dean Smith's secretary, Irene, announced.

"That's our cue, Emily. If you want to make it all the way across campus and be on time, we better get going." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you guys!" Emily turned and waved to Hanna and Aria, then followed me to the garbage cans to throw away our trash.

"Okay, so our first class is AP-English with Mr. Fitz. That means that we are going to the English wing." I pointed in the direction of the building and lead Emily across the campus, towards it.

"Thanks for showing me around. I know you probably didn't want to." Emily said.

"Well it wasn't a burden. We were going to the same place anyway." I turned into our class and went to my usual desk at the front.

"You don't have to sit up front if you don't want to. You can sit anywhere you like." I gestured to the rest of the empty desks that sat around the room.

"No, that's okay. I used to sit at the front at my old school too." She as in the seat right next to me, pulling a notebook out of her bag.

"Alright then. If you want, later tonight I can help you catch up with the school work." I offered while pulling out my homework from the night before.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you for being so nice to me." Emily smiled gratefully at me.

"Like I said, no big deal." I repeated, getting this weird sensation in my stomach. It was almost like a…fluttering feeling. _"I'm probably just hungry." _I thought to myself. I knew it wasn't hunger causing the feeling though. I had just eaten, after all.

"Okay class! Pull out your homework from last night, and pass them up the rows!" Mr. Fitz commanded, clapping his hands together loudly, making me jump a little.

I straightened up, grabbed the papers from the people behind me, and put the papers into a neat little stack on the corner of the desk. _"I'm sure it was nothing."_ I told myself. And I actually believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2. I have worked hard on this and I hope you enjoy! Anyway, I have just started spring break so updates may come a little faster. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Until next time... Kisses, -H**

**I OWN NOTHING. (Although, I wish I did...)**

I believed it for about two more class periods. I was sitting in Trig, trying to concentrate on the problems in front of me, when Emily tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Spencer?" She asked, looking kind of guilty when I jumped.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you could help me with number seven..?" She looked hesitant to ask me for help.

"Sure, what are you having trouble with?" I looked at her paper, immediately spying the error.

"Just the answer. I know it's incorrect, I just can't figure out where I went wrong." She said, furrowing her brow at the paper.

"Oh! See, right here." I pointed to her work. "You just added wrong."

"Oh my god! I cannot believe I made such a stupid mistake!" She exclaimed, covering her face in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Emily. It happens to everyone. I've done it plenty of times." I reassured her, chuckling at her actions.

"Yeah, well math definitely isn't my best subject. If it involved water, I could do it so easily." She joked.

"Well, that doesn't mean you aren't good at it. You really do use math every day. Take swimming, for example. Every time you time how fast you swim, you calculate either, how many seconds you beat your last time by, or how many you still have to go to beat it. So I would say that you are able to do math just fine." I explained.

"Wow, Spencer. I never thought of it that way. You really do know how to show things in a different light." Emily said, grinning at me.

Oh no. There it was again. That fluttering sensation in my stomach. There was no denying it this time. Emily was the cause of these feelings.

"Hey, Spence…are you alright? You zoned out for a second." She waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking." I explained. "Wait, did you just call me 'Spence'?" I was surprised that she was so comfortable around me after less than a day of knowing each other.

"Um…yeah. Does that bother you? Because I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She rambled on, with what sounded like guilt in her voice.

"Emily, calm down. Its fine, I was just surprised to hear you call me that so soon after meeting you. Hanna and Aria call me that, so you can too. We _are_ friends, right?" I wondered, not really sure if she considered us to be friends or not.

"I think so. Do you want to be friends?" She gave me a curious look.

"Well, yeah. I think you're pretty awesome. And we _are_ roommates, after all." I reasoned, giving her my best, 'Hastings Winning Smile'.

"Then I guess that settles it. We are officially friends." Emily finalized, returning my smile with a grin of her own. The same grin that made my stomach flutter with thousands of butterflies.

"O. M. G!" I exclaimed, enunciating each letter. "I cannot _believe_ this! _Emily Fields_ just agreed to be _my_ friend! I hope all you suckers are jealous!" I shouted, pointing to a few of the other students that were around us.

"Spencer! You're making a scene!" Emily scolded, covering her face, once again, her cheeks rapidly reddening.

"Awe! Am I embarrassing wittle Emily?" I mocked in a baby voice.

"Yes! Stop it!" She pleaded, but I could see that she was having a hard time holding in her laughter.

"If you are going to be my friend, you'll have to get used to my craziness and need for attention. Aria and Hanna did. Although, now that I think about it, Hanna's weirdness and Aria's fashion choices kind of took some of the attention away from me. Like a perfect balance of attention for each of us…" I rambled, laughing to myself about some of the stupid things that Hanna has said and done over the years.

"Okay, but please stop! We are going to get in trouble." Emily begged.

"It's okay, Mrs. Collins loves me." I reassured her, chuckling at her face that resembled a ripened tomato.

"You are _so _difficult!" She exclaimed, laughing and smacking my arm, lightly.

"You'll get used to it, Fields." I replied, turning around and finishing the problem that I had been working on, acting like nothing ever happened.

"Whatever you say, Hastings." She answered, and I knew that this was going to be a great friendship.

* * *

Later that afternoon, we were walking back to our dorm when we heard someone call our names.

"Spencer! Emily! Wait up!" We turned around and saw Hanna and Aria jogging to catch up with us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" We fell into step together, walking towards the dorms.

"We were gonna head over to The Brew and grab some coffees. Do you guys want to come?" Aria asked us.

"I'm in. What about you Em?" She smiled at the nickname.

"Sure, I'll go." She agreed and we changed directions, and headed over to The Brew instead.

"How was your first day Emily?" Hanna asked once we all sat down at a table in the corner of the café.

"It was great! Spencer really helped me out today. We even made our friendship official." She answered, nudging my arm with her elbow.

"Oh really? I guess that means you're our friend too." Aria stated, gesturing between herself and Hanna.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourselves. I mean, since we're friends now we should get to know each other." Emily explained.

"Okay, my mom is the girls' dorm director, so she is a little more lenient towards my friends. I _love_ shopping and fashion. I have a boyfriend, Caleb, but I don't get to see him very often because he goes to the public high school. Oh! I really dislike school. I don't see the point of waking up early to go to classes and learn things that no one is going to _actually_ use when they are adults." Hanna rolled her eyes as she explained her hatred for school.

"Those are some interesting thoughts…" Emily said.

"Yeah she is a weird child. Anyway, I love literature and poetry. I really love to draw, paint, sculpt, write, stuff like that. I have a little brother who is a freshman. I have my own fashion sense, if you couldn't tell. I also have a boyfriend, but our relationship is a little complicated…" Aria looked hesitant to share the identity of her boyfriend.

"Why is it complicated?" Emily asked, completely oblivious to the significance of the relationship.

"Well, you see…I'm dating Mr. Fitz. We call him Ezra though. Just, not in class." Aria admitted.

"You're dating Mr. Fitz? The English teacher?" Emily asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I met him in a bar over summer break. We started talking about college and he thought that I was a college student as well. We ended up making out in the bathroom…and the rest is history." She explained.

"That's really…not what I was expecting." Emily said, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah, it doesn't only happen on television." Aria said.

"You should have seen Spencer's face when Aria told her. It was _priceless_! I was the one high fiving her for actually doing something that was against the rules and Spencer was just sitting there going on and on about how much trouble Aria was going to be in." Hanna was laughing so hard that she was crying. I, on the other hand, was scowling at Hanna the entire time she told the story.

"Oh lighten up Spence. I was just having a little fun." Hanna had stopped laughing at this point and was trying to get me to stop glaring.

"Well now I sound like an unsupportive friend." I complained.

"No you don't. We all know how supportive you are. You love Ezria." Hanna reassured me.

"What the heck in Ezria?" Emily asked with a confused expression.

"Its Aria and Ezra's ship name. Mine and Caleb's is Haleb. You can also ship friendships too. Spencer and Aria are team Sparia. Oh! Yours and Spencer's can be team Spemily!" Hanna exclaimed and high fived Aria.

"I've gotta admit, that is a good one, Han." I said.

"I am the queen of ship names!" Hanna declared excitedly.

"Oh god. We better go before she starts getting cocky." I teased, getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Yeah, we still have to do the homework that you said you would help me with." Emily agreed.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you later then." Aria waved and stood up as well.

"Definitely." I agreed and led Emily out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry! I got so distracted with school and then this weekend I was out of town...Anyway, here is chapter three! I am really excited about this one and I worked hard to finish typing this tonight so I could get it up for you guys. I really hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Until next time... Kisses, -H.**

**I OWN NOTHING. (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

"Okay, what should we work on first?" We made it back to the dorm and were trying to decide on which class to do homework for, first.

"Let's get the easier stuff out of the way first and then work on the more difficult stuff." Emily suggested, grabbing the history assignment.

"Sounds good to me. What order should we go in?" I asked.

"I think we should do history, English, math, and then chem." Emily stated, counting each one off on her fingers.

"Alright, let's start with the notes and then work our way to the worksheet."

Two hours later, we had all the homework done and Emily was all caught up on our current topics for each class. We decided to just relax for a while and talk.

"What are your parents like?" I blurted out, suddenly.

"Um, my mother is a typical television mom I guess. She has dinner cooking before I get home, the house is always spotless, she makes me put my phone on her desk in her office until all my homework is done, and she is _super_ religious. She had a really hard coming to terms with the fact that I'm…gay. My father, on the other hand, he's in the Army. He had an easier time with it, but it was still hard for him. I was always the perfect little angel. I also had a boyfriend for a little while. I guess that threw them off a little bit." Emily explained in depth.

"Wow that must have been so hard for you. I couldn't imagine having to go through that. Just so you know, I totally support you and I don't judge. Sometimes I actually convince myself that Hanna and Aria are secretly dating because of how close they are and the way they act with each other. If you want, I can help you out with the girls. You know, point you towards some of the people I know." I offered.

"Thanks, Spence. That's really nice of you but it's not necessary. I'm just focused on school right now; maybe when I'm settled in a little longer than a day. Thank you though. It means a lot to me that you support me." Emily looked at me with a grateful look.

"You're very welcome, Emily. I'm supportive of all types of love. You're my friend and your sexuality doesn't change that.

"You are the best friend I've ever had, Spencer." Emily said.

"It's a Hastings thing. So, did you have a girlfriend back in Arizona?" I wondered.

"I did. Her name was Maya. We broke up when I left." She said sadly.

"Oh my goodness Emily, I'm so sorry to hear that." Even though I felt sorry for Emily—Having to break up with her girlfriend and all—I couldn't help happy to know that she wasn't committed.

"It's okay. I loved her, but I couldn't really see it going anywhere in the future. We wanted different things." She shrugged her shoulders with a slightly bummed look on her face.

"Well, when you are ready to try dating again, let me know. I know some great girls." I said.

"I'll make sure to let you know, Spence. Thanks for being such a great friend. It feels like we've known each other for years." Emily said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, Em." And it really was.

Later that evening, right before Emily and I were about to head to the mess hall for dinner, Ms. Marin stopped by to check on Emily.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how your first day was." Ms. Marin stated, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"It was great. Spencer showed me to all my classes and she caught me up on all the homework and materials. I also met your daughter and she's super awesome." Emily said with a big grin.

"I'm glad to hear that you're settling in well. And thank you, Hanna is a great girl. Well, if you need anything, my office is right down the hall to the left. Stop by any time." With that, Ms. Marin left the room, waving over her shoulder as she went.

"Alright, we should go eat dinner before it's all gone." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Emily agreed.

When we got to the mess hall and were sitting in our seats, Hanna started going into detail about some English paper that "makes her want to claw her eyes out".

"Oh come on Han. It can't be _that_ bad. You're just being dramatic." I said, taking a bite of my salad and rolling my eyes.

"No, it is _that_ bad, Spencer. Not everyone is as brilliant as you are." Hanna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sure it's pure torture." I said sarcastically.

"I resent your sarcasm." Hanna said, glaring at me from across the table.

"Stop it you two. Or I'm going to go sit with someone else." Aria threatened.

"And who would that 'someone' be…Ezra?" Hanna shot back with a smirk.

Aria scanned the room and pointed, her eyes lighting up with an evil glint. "Paige!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. To my disgust, Paige looked up from her plate and shot Aria a questioning glance. The next thing I knew, Paige was making her way over to our table.

"Hey guys. Who is this?" Paige asked, gesturing to Emily with a hungry look in her eyes. It was like she was stalking her prey.

"Paige, this is Emily. She moved here from Arizona last night." I tried to keep the disgust out of my voice, but I failed.

"Cool. Hey, maybe I could show you some of the cool places to hang out around campus sometime…" Paige suggested. It was clear to everyone at the table that she was hitting on her.

"Um…Sure, I guess." Emily agreed, though I could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Okay, I think we're going to go back to our previous conversation. So if you could…" I waved her away but she just stood there dumbly.

"Okay, what's your problem with me, Hastings? I haven't done a thing to you." Paige asked angrily.

I laughed sarcastically, finding it funny that she totally dismissed the events of the previous school year. "My problem is, you always have to go for _my_ friends. Then, you play mind games with them until they go insane!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table and standing to my full height.

"Are you _still_ stuck on the whole Mona thing?! She was already crazy! And we all know that the reason that you're still fuming about that is because you were obviously in love with her and you're still jealous that she chose me over you!" Paige exclaimed, stepping closer to me and poking me in the chest.

"_Okay, that's it!"_

I lunged and the only thing that I heard before I was overcome with the fight was my friends screaming in the background.

"No, Spencer stop!"

I sat in the nurse's office holding an icepack to my eye. On the other bed, Paige was holding her wrist, which she fractured when she punched me in the face. She had a bloody nose and a split lip. Her left cheek was rapidly bruising. My knuckles were split and bleeding from that. I wasn't ashamed of what I had done. I was, however, majorly pissed that I had gotten suspended for two weeks. We both got suspended though I didn't care about her punishment.

"Oh my god, Spencer!" My mother rushed into the room and gently grabbed my chin, turning my face to get a better look at the damage.

"Hey mom, don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine." I assured her, slightly wincing from the pain.

"I cannot believe you got into a fight! What the hell were you thinking?" My mother's eyes flashed with fury, daring me to say anything other than an explanation and an apology.

"I'm sorry, mom. Can we go to my dorm? I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Okay, but I want a _full_ explanation. You are supposed to be a model student. You cannot afford to have physical violence on your record." My mother turned and strutted out of the room.

I turned and shot Paige one last death glare before walking out of the office.

Once we got back to my dorm, I pulled out my suitcase from the closet and started packing my clothes for the next two weeks.

"So, are you going to explain the reason that you started a fight with that girl?" My mother asked with a hint of irritation mixed with anger and slight confusion.

I sighed heavily before starting my explanation. "She was provoking me. I politely asked her to return to her own table so my friends and I could get back to our previous conversation. She then yelled and asked what my problem with her was. I told her exactly what she asked for and she decided to bring up Mona and tell me that I was in love with her and that everyone knew it. She also said that I was jealous because Mona chose her over me. So, I gave her what she has deserved for a while. Honestly, I should have done that back when she was treating Mona like shit. I believe that I did _everyone_ a favor." I explained my side of the story, deciding to leave out the part about Paige always going after my friends.

"It seems like you _were_ in love with Mona." My mother said, giving me a knowing look.

"What? I was _not_ in love with _Mona_!" I exclaimed defensively. It was a huge lie. The truth was, I did love Mona. In fact, she loved me back. She just wasn't sure what to do about Paige. We dated in secret for a couple of months. Everything just got to be too much for Mona. She tried to commit suicide. I found her in our room with an empty bottle of my ADHD medicine on the bed beside her unconscious body. I freaked out and ended up shoving my fingers down her throat, making her throw up the pills. A few days later, we were informed that Mona's parents had checked her into Radley Sanitarium, the institute for the mentally unstable. When we were saying goodbye, she kissed me and told me that she was sorry, and that she loved me. She also told me not to wait for her. She's been gone since last year and no one has heard from her since. She isn't allowed to accept visitors, so I haven't been able to see her.

My mother just stared at me, an unbelieving look on her face.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? I don't even like girls." I tried to convince her, but we both knew that it wasn't going to work.

"Spencer…Its okay to like girls. I still love you no matter what." That stopped me. My mother had never said _anything_ like that to me before. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Mom, I-I'm scared." I stuttered, tears falling down my face.

"Oh, sweetie. What are you scared of?" My mom walked over to me and sat on the bed beside me, wrapping her arms around my shoulder and rubbing my back, soothingly.

"I-I think I'm falling in love w-with my roommate, and I've only known her f-for a day!" I sobbed harder, turning my face into my mother's chest.

"Honey, I'm right here for you. I know that feelings can be confusing and difficult, but you'll get through it. You're Spencer Hastings, after all. You are one of the strongest people I know." My mother smiled at me and brushed the hair from my eyes.

"Thanks mom." I sniffed. "I love you. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"Oh don't you apologize to me. You gave that bitch exactly what she deserved. No on messes with a Hastings and gets away with it. Just…don't make a habit of it. Now come on, let's go home." We stood up and left the room, making our way to the front doors.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that the whole Spencer and Mona thing is kind of weird. Just so you guys know, I don't actually ship them or anything, I just wanted to try something new. I figured since they are both brilliant geniuses, it would be interesting. Don't judge me! Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not positive when I'll have the next chapter up, but I will try my hardest to get it up soon. I am having a SUPER busy month. especially this coming week. I will try my best. **

**Kisses, -H**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey gu****ys! I tried to get this up as soon as possible. This chapter is for Ryena15 because she kept threatening me with her cow skull named Lisa... Bro, I love you but I really don't want to be hunted by a dead cow... So I hope you guys enjoy this one, I know I enjoyed writing it. I have a feeling you'll be pleased with it ;D. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Until next time... Kisses, -H.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

The first week without Spencer was miserable. I didn't know what to do, and neither did Hanna or Aria. We all hung out at The Brew but we didn't talk much. It wasn't fun without Spencer. Part of Spencer's suspension was, she wasn't allowed to have contact with any of the students at Rosewood. She could only email her teachers about homework. I was so pissed at that Paige girl. I didn't know much about the whole thing with Spencer and Mona, but Aria told me that it was a sensitive subject.

"Hey Emily." Hanna greeted me as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Hey, what's up? And where's Aria?" I asked, looking around for the short brunette.

"Oh, she stopped by Fitz's room to "talk about homework". As for what's up, I'm pissed off that Spencer isn't here to help me with my French." She said, rolling her eyes and sighing heavily.

"Only one more week. We can make it." I tried to assure her, but I wasn't completely sure myself.

"How is it, living alone in your dorm?" Hanna asked.

"Lonely as hell. Spencer's things are just sitting there. I hate it." I replied.

"Hey, you can bunk with Aria and I. You can share one of our beds." Hanna offered. I have to admit, it was tempting, but I couldn't leave Spencer's things there. Even though she wasn't there, I could feel her presence.

"No thanks. I'll stay in my room. I sleep better alone." I said, making up an excuse.

"Okay…The offer still stands. If you change your mind, come on over." Hanna truly was an amazing friend.

"Thank you so much, Hanna. Hey, I have a lot of homework but I'll see you later." I said, getting up and heading towards my dorm.

When I got there, I threw my bag by the door and kicked off my shoes. I plopped down on the bed and opened my laptop.

_**One new email.**_

I clicked on the email icon and scrolled to the new one in my inbox. When I saw who it was from, my heart began to pound.

_**New message: Spencer Hastings.**_

"Oh my god." I muttered to myself as I clicked the message.

_Emily, _

_ I know I can get into trouble by contacting you, but I couldn't help it. I needed to talk to you. I'm so sorry for getting into that fight with Paige. It was so stupid of me. Anyway, I have something to tell you. I've been wracking my brain all week, trying to find a way to tell you this…When I first met you, I thought you were pretty cool. Then we started going everywhere together and I really liked hanging out with you. Then, I started to notice this…feeling in my stomach every time you smiled. I passed it off as nothing but it kept happening. I know we haven't known each other for very long at all, but I needed to tell you that…I think I'm falling for you, Emily Fields. And it is scary as hell. Last time I loved someone, things went horribly wrong. I'm sorry if I just ruined everything with this giant bomb. I completely understand if you never want to talk to me again. I'll see you in a week…hopefully._

_Sincerely,_

_Spencer H._

I had to reread the email a couple of times before I could process anything that I had read. Spencer Hastings was falling in love with me. I clicked the 'compose' button and selected Spencer's email from my contact list.

_Spencer,_

_ I'm so glad to hear from you! It's okay that you and Paige got into a fight. I think Paige deserved it. About what you said…I really think we should talk about that in person. I do want you to know, however, that I think I have feelings for you as well. I'll see you in a week, Spence._

_Love, _

_Emily._

I hit send and closed my laptop. I didn't know what else to do so I did my homework and went to bed early.

The next morning, I checked my email and I didn't have anything from Spencer, so I grabbed phone and headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys. How did you sleep?" I asked when I sat down at the table.

"Like a baby." Hanna said with a sleepy smile.

"Pretty good." Aria replied.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" I wondered.

"Ezra wanted me to stop by his room for a while. What about you?" Aria asked me.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to The Brew to study for exams next week. Han, you wanna come?" I asked, turning to her.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." Hanna agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, cool. I'll head over there around 11:30." I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the dorm and change. I'll stop by yours in a bit, okay Em?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, that's fine. See you then." I said, as Hanna got up and walked out of the mess hall.

"I think I'm gonna go see Ezra. See you later, Em." Aria mentioned as she got up and threw away her trash.

"Okay, I'll see you later Ar." I waved at her and headed towards my dorm.

I got to the door and unlocked it. When I opened the door, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Surprise!" Spencer was standing in the middle of the room with her arms in the air.

"Oh my god, Spencer!" I exclaimed and rushed over to her, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Hey you." Spencer said into my hair, squeezing me back just as hard.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked her, shocked.

"They let my suspension up early because of exams next week." Spencer explained with a grin.

"I missed you so much!" I said, hugging her so tight she had to push me away slightly so she could breathe.

"I missed you too, Em. It was so hard not seeing you." Spencer said.

"We need to talk, though. About your email." I said, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh yeah, that." Spencer said looking down.

"Hey, Spencer, look at me. " I coaxed, lifting her chin to meet my eyes. "I really want to do this. But if we're going to do this, we need to do it right." I said seriously.

"Emily, are you being serious?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"One hundred percent. I know this is fast, but we have something. We just need to take this slow, if we want this to work." I said.

"Okay, that sounds perfect. I just have one question." Spencer mentioned.

"And what is that?" I wondered.

"Can I take you on a date tonight?" Spencer asked. I swooned.

"Absolutely! That sounds wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, great! One more question?" She hesitated.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." I said.

"Does taking it slow mean that a kiss is out of the question?" She seemed hesitant.

"Hmm…Not if it's a slow kiss." I said leaning forward a little bit.

"Oh, it'll be slow." Spencer said, leaning in the rest of the way.

Our lips met and it was the best feeling ever felt. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek. She stepped closer to me until we were pressed against each other. The kiss lasted for a few moments until someone interrupted us.

"Hey Em, are you ready to g—What the hell?!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Did you guys like it? Sorry for the cliff hanger but you'll have to be patient! I'll try to have the next one up soon!**

**Kisses, -H.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright guys! Here is chapter five. I honestly didn't know where this was gonna go. I just let my mind free to write what ever it pleased. I didn't even know that I wrote a 1,500 word one until I was finished typing it up. I'm pretty proud of this one. You all will get a tiny bit of some Spemily love, not as much as last chapter, but some. Next chapter will be the... *cue dramatic suspenseful music* DATE! I'm sooo looking forwards to that. I am almost done with a big project that's due tomorrow so I should have some more free time and I will, hopefully, have the next one up soon. I really hope you guys enjoy and once again, this is dedicated to my bestie, Reyna15 because she wont leave me alone about updates. Also, btw, make sure to check out her page for some awesome Spemily stuff! Well, I'll stop rambling. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Until next time... Kisses, -H.**

**I OWN NOTHING (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

"Oh my god, Hanna! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" I screamed, jumping away from Emily.

"Well, I didn't expect my two best friends—one of which is supposed to be serving her suspension—to be sucking face when I walked in." Hanna yelled back.

"Han, this was completely unexpected. I didn't know that Spencer was gonna be here." Emily tried to explain.

"What _are_ you doing here Spence? And, care to explain what the hell that was earlier?" Hanna asked.

"Since we have exams next week, they lifted my suspension. Unfortunately, that means they lifted Paige's suspension as well. And what you saw when you came in here, is none of your business." I explained.

"Okay, when do you think it _will_ be my business? I mean, are you guys together or what?" I could tell that Hanna was getting annoyed because of not knowing what was going on.

"We're…uh…taking it slow right now." Emily said.

"That sure didn't look like you were "taking it slow"." Hanna quipped.

"It was kind of necessary." I defended.

"Seriously though, we're having our first date tonight." Emily mentioned, grabbing my hand and smiling.

Hanna nodded. "Okay, well I hope you guys have a good time. By the way, you guys are really cute together. Just watch out for Paige." Hanna warned, turning to leave.

"Thanks Hanna. This isn't weird for you is it?" I asked.

"Not at all, Spence. I didn't think it was weird when you were with Mona. I'm happy for you guys." Hanna reassured.

"How did you know about me and Mona?" I asked, confused.

"You guys weren't very secretive. I'm pretty sure everyone knew about you guys." Hanna said, chuckling.

"Oh…I loved her. But now I'm over her." I said.

"I know, Spence. I'm glad that you were able to move on. And I'm happy that you have Emily. I think you guys are perfect for each other." Hanna smiled and moved closer to the door.

"I'm so happy that you support us." Emily said, walking over to Hanna and giving her a hug.

"Well, I'm glad you found happiness in one another. I'm gonna go and give you two some alone time. Also, you'll have to tell my mom. She'll hear it through the grapevine eventually and trust me, it will make a big difference if you tell her yourselves. It shows her that you have nothing to hide." Hanna mentioned, grabbing the doorknob.

"We'll tell her. And Han? Please don't tell Aria yet. I think we should be the ones to tell her." I said.

"Okay, I won't tell her. I'll see you guys at lunch?" Hanna asked.

"Definitely." Emily and I agreed in unison.

"Alright, see you then." Hanna waved and walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad she knows. We don't need to keep secrets from our friends." I agreed, plopping down on my bed.

"I'm really glad that you're back. I missed you like crazy. We all did." Emily said, sitting next to me and laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad to be back. It was excruciating to be in that house with my sister's judging looks and my father barely even talking to me because he was "too disappointed". My mom was the only one that acted like she was happy to see me when I walked into the room. It was like nothing ever happened with her. Like I was just home from school on break. She really stepped up." I ranted, slipping my arm around Emily's waist.

"I'm really happy that your mom is there for you in all of this." Emily smiled against my shoulder.

"I am too. Oh, and Emily?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"I missed you too. So much." I grinned and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"You what?" Aria exclaimed.

"Emily and I are dating, but we are taking it slow." I repeated for the third time. I briefly wondered why Aria couldn't have just taken the news like Hanna had and moved on, but then I remembered how I took it when she told us that she and Fitz were together and quickly dismissed the thought.

"…You…what?" She asked again.

"Oh my god, Aria! I know you heard me all three times that I said it! I am not going over it again!" I shouted. Emily and Hanna sat off to the side, looking very amused by the whole conversation.

"I know, it's just…this was so unexpected." Aria said slowly.

"Not really. They practically have eye sex every time they look at each other." Hanna commented from the other side of the table.

"Hanna!" Aria, Emily, and I all shouted together.

"What? I was just stating a fact." Hanna put her hands up gesturing innocence.

"Anyway, you aren't weirded out by it, are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, of course not! It's just going to take some getting used to." Aria reassured.

"I know. You don't know how happy I am though." I said, grinning at Emily.

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Hanna said with a laugh.

"Can't help how cute we are. It's natural." Emily flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes.

"Well, I have to get going. I have to go talk to Mr. Wilson about the homework." Aria waved before she walked out of the mess hall.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out too. Oh, I almost forgot! You should come by my dorm before your date, Em." Hanna suggested with a mischievous smile and a wink.

"What for?" Emily wondered.

"You'll see." With that, Hanna waved and left the table.

"Oh this should be good." I laughed and grabbed Emily's hand under the table.

* * *

It was about two- forty five in the afternoon. Spencer and I had agreed that we should leave at five because of the curfew at nine-thirty. That gave us four and a half hours to do whatever we wanted to do for our date. Hanna wanted me to come over at three because she said she wanted to see if she could do whatever it was that she was going to do in less than two and a half hours.

At three right on the dot, I knocked on Hanna and Aria's door.

"Hey! Okay, so I have so many great looks for you…I'm just not sure which one to choose." Hanna said as she practically drug me through the room to her bathroom.

"Hanna, what are you doing?" I asked, observing all of the make-up products sitting on the counter.

"I'm getting you ready for your date. That's what friends do." Hanna said.

"I was just going to wear what I have on. You know, casual." I looked down at my swimming tee and jeans with a small smile.

Oh no, honey. You are _not_ going on a date wearing…that." She gestured to my outfit with disgust.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I have on my good jeans. All my other ones have rips in the knees." I said defensively.

"What's wrong with that?! You're supposed to wear a dress and heels and a little bit of make-up! You have to make the other person want to pounce on you before the night is even started." Hanna described all of those things with hand gestures and a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm not really the dress and heels type of girl…" I said hesitantly.

"I will make you the dress and heels girl. When I'm finished, you'll want to hire me as your personal stylist and make-up artist." Hanna said cockily, grabbing some foundation and a brush.

"Okay, I guess." I was still unsure but I trusted Hanna. She was stunning. Even on days when she wore a tank top and sweats, she still managed to look like a model.

An hour and a half later, I could barely recognize myself. I looked—for lack of a better word—flawless. It didn't look like I had any make-up on at all and my hair flowed down my back like waves of silk, slightly curled at the ends. I had a beautifully simple black dress that went to mid-thigh with matching heels. I felt amazing. Hanna had gone above and beyond what I had expected.

"Oh wow." I breathed out.

"What did I tell you?" Hanna grinned and looked at me through the mirror. "You look breath taking, Em."

"Thank you so much, Han. This is amazing." I said gratefully.

"Okay, now we just have to wait for the all clear from Aria." Hanna said, walking out of the room and over to the bed.

"Wait, what about Aria? Why do we have to wait for her?" I asked, becoming extremely confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just this thing that Aria and I were doing…Nothing important." Hanna excused. I didn't believe her but I decided to let it go.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"We could gossip..?" Hanna suggested.

"About what, exactly?"

"Taylor Swift's new boyfriend." Hanna stated seriously.

"Sounds like fun." I agreed. That is how we spent the rest of our time. I couldn't have been more content with Hanna, than in that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! If so, please make sure you leave a little review for me. I love seeing the emails pop up! Your reviews always make me smile. Also, I loooooove constructive criticism. I really love to learn and make my writing better. Just NO MEAN COMMENTS! I will post ASAP!**

**Kisses, -H.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while. Fifteen days, if you want to be exact. So, my teachers have decided to cram as much work as possible into the last quarter and now, the last two weeks of school. I've been really stressed lately and that brought on a sickness that lasted almost two weeks. Reyna15, here you are. You can stop getting on to me about not updating I am really going to try to post more frequently once summer hits. But for now, you'll have to live with the slower updates, everyone. I am really grateful to all the people who have reviewed, and followed this story. I love all of you and thank you so much for reading. THIS IS PART ONE OF TWO FOR THE WHOLE DATE. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Until next time... Kisses, -H.**

**I OWN NOTHING (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

"Oh god, I'm so nervous. Do I look nervous? Dammit, I'm gonna have sweat stains. What am I going to do? Maybe I should cancel." I was a mess. I kept stumbling over my words and was pacing frantically in front of the bed.

"Would you calm down? You're making me dizzy." Aria complained. "You are not going to cancel your first date with the girl of your dreams."

"I know, it's just…I want this to be perfect but I don't know how it's going to be perfect when I'm so nervous that I can barely talk without making a fool of myself." I explained.

"Spence, I totally understand where you're coming from, but trust me when I say that this date is going to be perfect no matter what. You are crazy about her and she's crazy about you. You could have your date in a homeless shelter and I'm sure it would be absolutely amazing. Although, I wouldn't actually go on a date at a homeless shelter if I were you…" Aria advised.

"Thanks, Ar. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me tonight. It means a lot to me." I said, walking over to her and giving her a tight hug.

"No problem. Now come on, you have a date." Aria said, going over to the door.

"I have a date." I repeated, grinning like a fool.

* * *

"_I'm so damn lucky."_ That's all I could think when I saw Spencer. She was wearing a white dress that went to her mid-thigh. The dress was a soft white with a low-cut chest. She was wearing red heels and was holding a small white clutch that matched her dress. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe that I was going on a date with someone as perfect as her.

"Hey, you ready?" Spencer asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see where we're going." I replied, taking her outstretched hand in mine.

"Well I'm hoping you like what I have planned." Spencer said nervously.

"I'm sure I will love it. You look breathtaking, Spence." I complimented.

"Thanks, Aria helped me." She said sheepishly. "You look amazing too."

"Hanna helped me. Thank you, Spence." I chuckled and squeezed her hand tighter.

"So where are we going on this fine evening?" I wondered.

"It's a surprise, Em." Spencer said seriously.

"Oh, come on Spencer! I wanna know!" I pleaded.

"I'm not giving in. You'll have to wait and see." She finalized.

"Ugh, fine." I relented.

We walked out to the front of the building. There, a car was waiting for us. Spencer walked over to the back door and opened it for me.

"Why thank you."

"Anything for you my lady." Spencer did this cute little bow and then went over to the other side and climbed in next to me.

"Em, this is my mother, Veronica." Spencer introduced.

"Oh goodness! It's _so_ nice to meet you! Spencer has told me a lot about you." I stuttered out, completely blindsided with the fact that I was meeting Spencer's mother.

"All good things I hope. And it is a pleasure to meet you. Spencer couldn't stop talking about you when she was home." Veronica chuckled and pulled away from the building.

"Oh really? I didn't think I was that special, Spence." I nudged her with my elbow and grinned.

She blushed so hard that she looked like a tomato. "You're really special to me, Em."

It was my turn to blush. It felt amazing to hear her say that. I was definitely falling for her.

We made small talk on our drive to…well, I didn't know where we were going. Soon, we pulled up to a large, fancy and expensive looking restaurant. I was having a hard time believing that this was where were going on our date. I mean, we were fifteen year old students at a boarding school. We didn't have jobs and therefore, we didn't have money to spend on expensive meals at expensive restaurants.

"Spence..? Is this where we're going?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that alright?" I could see her panicking and I rested my hand on her shoulder to help assure her that it was fine.

"No, it's absolutely amazing. It just looks really expensive and I don't have any money to pay for my me—,"

"Em!" She cut me off. "Don't worry about paying for anything. I have everything covered. I asked you out tonight, so let me take care of it. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy." She said, laying her hand on my arm.

"Okay…" I still didn't like the idea of her paying for everything, but she was being so sweet and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Okay, let's get inside. We have a reservation." She leaned over the middle console and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, mom. I love you."

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart. I love you too. Now, go have fun you two. I'll be back in two hours to pick you guys up." Her mother said, shooing us out of the backseat.

Once we had thanked Veronica and climbed out of the car, we made our way to the front doors of the restaurant.

"Welcome to Rive Gouche! What is your reservation name?" A bubbly young girl asked cheerily.

"Um, it's under Hastings. Table for two." Spencer said.

"Ah, here it is! Right this way, ladies." The girl exclaimed, grabbing two menus and some silverware.

"So what brings you two in this evening?" The girl asked with a sweet smile.

Spencer and I made eye contact. I wasn't sure if Spencer was quite ready to be out to everybody yet. Before I could figure it out, though, she turned to the girl, looked her in the eyes and said, "We're here on our first date." That took me completely by surprise. I looked at the girl, trying to gauge her reaction. I fully expected her smile to at least falter, but it didn't. In fact, it grew. She looked between us and finally spoke.

"Well, I'm glad that you chose to have your first date here."

"This has been my favorite since I was little. And I figured, why not bring someone that is extremely special to me, to a place that I have loved forever." Spencer stated with the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

"Awe, Spence! That's so sweet!" I swooned.

"It is." The girl agreed.

"You're sweeter. And thank you…Amy." Spencer read her name tag and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you for what..?" Amy asked with a puzzled look.

"For not judging us." Spencer clarified.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I'm not a person to judge other peoples' business. Especially when it doesn't have anything to do with me and doesn't affect me." She said seriously.

"The world needs more people like you in it." I commented.

"It really does." Spencer agreed.

"Well thank you. You both are too kind. Anyway, what can I get you two to drink?" She asked.

"I would like a water." Spencer requested.

"Yeah same here." I answered.

"Alright, two waters? Coming right up." She clicked her pen and bounced away.

"I'll have to make sure to leave her a larger tip." Spencer commented.

"Yeah, she deserves it. Anyway, since this is our first date, I think we should get to know each other better." I suggested hopefully.

"That sounds great. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" Spencer asked.

I laughed. "I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Um, I guess it would be either light green or lavender." I answered. "What's yours?"

"Mine is definitely red. I've loved it since I was little. It just represents so many emotions." She explained.

"I agree. Red is a great color." I smiled at her.

"Were you born in Arizona, or did you live somewhere else before that? If so, where?" She asked.

"No, I wasn't born in Arizona. I was born in the Philippines. That's where my mom was born and raised. My dad was stationed there for eighteen months in the Army. He met my mom and decided to stay. They got married and had me a year after that. Then, when I was one, we moved to the U.S. and we lived in Texas for two years. Then we moved to California for three years because of my dad's job. Then Florida for a year, Georgia for four years and, finally, Arizona for four years." I answered.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places." Spencer stated.

"Yeah, my dad was told that Arizona was his permanent Army base and there wouldn't be any more moving. I liked Arizona okay, but I had to get away. So we heard about Rosewood Academy and I moved here as soon as I could. Anyway, enough about me. Have you always lived here?" I wondered.

"Yup, I've lived in little ol' Rosewood since day one. I came to Rosewood Academy when I was in second grade. That's when I met Aria and Hanna. My life's not too exciting." She shrugged and smiled at Amy as she walked over to our table with our waters in hand.

"Alright, ladies. Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order? She asked politely and we both nodded.

After we ordered, Spencer started telling me this story about the time Hanna walked in on Aria and Mr. Fitz in their dorm and how she was scarred for life.

"Oh my god, poor Hanna! Now she's walked in on all of her friends! She must be really scared to go into our dorms now." I commented.

"Well, it'll teach her to knock. Even on her own door." Spencer joked.

I burst out laughing. "I'm…sorry…I don't even…know…why I'm…laughing so…hard." I said between laughs.

Spencer smiled. "You know what my favorite thing about you is?" Spencer asked.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"You're laugh. It can bring a smile to even the gloomiest person's face. I love that." She said sweetly, grabbing my hand across the table.

"That's really sweet, Spencer." I blushed. "You know where I loved living the most?" I asked her.

"Where?"

"Right here. You know why?"

"Hmm?"

"Because I met the girl that I've been waiting for my entire life." I grinned and laced my fingers with hers.

"Well she's one lucky girl." Spencer stated.

"Now that's where you're wrong. _I'm _the lucky one." I grinned and I'm pretty sure that she was the one swooning that time.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this is only part one. There is a lot more Spemily to come. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it! If so, leave me a little review and it will make me soooo happy! Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys soon! **

**Kisses, -H.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have no excuse for the break except that I didn't really have any motivation. But I'm back! Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this one. This is the second half of the date and I loved writing it. Enjoy! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Until next time, Kisses -H.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

After we finished and I had paid, we made our way outside just as my mom pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, thanks for picking us up, Mom. You know where we're going next, right?" I asked as I climbed into the backseat after Emily.

"It was no problem. Also, yes, I do know where we are going next. Did you two have fun?" She questioned.

"I had an amazing time. Your daughter is very sweet." Emily said, grabbing my hand and giving me a sweet smile.

I could feel my cheeks heating up before I could stop it. "I'm glad that you had a good time at dinner. I did too. We aren't done yet, though. We have one more place to go before we head back." I informed her.

"Where are we going? Emily asked excitedly. I couldn't help but to grin at how adorable she was.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I gave her a mischievous smile and then turned my head to look out the window.

"Oh my God, why can't you just tell me?!" Emily threw her hands up in exasperation and sighed dramatically.

"Because it would ruin the effect. I mean why can't you just be patient and trust that I know what I'm doing?" I poked her in the side and she jumped away from me.

"I'm ticklish there!" She shouted, grabbing her side and glaring at me.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Thank you for that piece of information though. I can use it to my advantage later on." I smiled evilly at her and she smacked my arm.

"Don't you dare tickle me, Spencer. I absolutely _hate_ being tickled." Emily said with an irritated huff.

"Don't be scared. I won't tickle you…unless I have a reason to." I replied.

"There is never a reason to tickle someone. That is just cruel." Emily defended while shooting me a death glare.

"Back to the surprise, what if I told you that I hate surprises?" Emily asked with a smug look.

"Then I would say that you should get used to them because I'm full of them." I shot back like an expert. You can't grow up in a house with two lawyers and not learn how to have a debate.

"I just want to know!" Emily exclaimed.

"Alright you two, you can argue once you are out of my car." My mom said, looking at us through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, thanks mom. We'll see you later." I jumped out of the car and held Emily's door open for her.

"Thanks, Spence." She said and stepped out onto the curb.

"Of course. I hope you like the mall. I thought that we could look at the swimming stuff and maybe get some ice cream or something…" I rambled nervously. I wasn't sure if she would like it but Aria and Hanna had both insisted that she would like anything as long as we were together. So far, she had enjoyed everything. I just wanted everything be perfect.

"Spence, calm down. I love ice cream." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, okay. Well let's get inside then." I said, leading her through the mall to the ice cream shop. After we ordered, we sat at a table in the middle of the food court.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Spencer. I'm having an amazing time. Next time, though, I'm taking you out." Emily smiled.

"So there'll be a next time?" I asked excitedly.

"Well yeah. I figured that since we're dating now, I would take you out on a date. That's the whole point right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't positive that you would want to go out again." I shrugged.

"Spence…of course I want to go out again! I really like you and I wanna see where this will go." Emily exclaimed and reached across the table to grab my hand." Okay, that makes me feel a lot better. I really like you too, Em."

"Well that's good to know." She joked

We had both finished our ice cream and we decided to walk around the mall and window shop while we waited for my mom to let us know that she was there to pick us up.

As we were walking around the sports store, Emily reached down to grab ahold of my hand.

"Thanks again for tonight, Spence. I had such an awesome time. I'm looking forward to going out again." Emily smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me in the first place. I honestly thought that I had messed everything up by telling you about my feelings. I mean, we just met!" I rambled, chuckling nervously.

"Spence, I'm really glad you said something I know we met very recently, but we had a connection from the first time we talked. There's no use in fighting something that feels so right. Everything makes sense when I'm with you. Plus, our friends support us." Emily explained.

"I feel the same when I'm with you. Every time you smile, I feel weightless. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I'm so lucky to be on a date with you."

"Spencer, you're so sweet." Emily blushed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything." I said.

"Do you think Ms. Marin will move one of us out of the room when we tell her?"

"Honestly, there's a good chance that she might move one of us. Although, she might not. We're her daughter's best friends and I've known her for half of my life. It may be considered favoritism but we'll just have to wait and see what she decides." I answered as best I could but I just wasn't sure what Ms. Marin would do.

"I hope she doesn't. I really like being your roommate. I don't want either of us to have to move rooms."

"Yeah, I don't want you to have move rooms I don't want to have to switch rooms either. That has been my room since I came here. You're only my second roommate. A lot of kids have a lot more than that by the time they're my age." I said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see if it was my mom.

"Oh, my mom is out front. We should probably head that way." I said. I didn't want the night to end, but at least we would still get to see each other back at our dorm.

"I guess we should." Emily agreed. She linked our fingers together and we started walking in the direction of the front doors.

We rode home in a comfortable silence. Once we reached the front of the dorm building, I climbed out to open Emily's door for her.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hastings. It was so nice to meet you." Emily said before climbing out.

I stuck my head through the passenger side window, intending to thank her, but she was grinning and also crying.

"Oh my God, mom, what's wrong?" I whispered, not wanting Emily to notice that my mom was crying. She would have been so embarrassed.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…I've never seen you this happy. I'm so proud of you for being yourself. I don't want you to ever feel like I don't support you or that I love your sister more than you. I love you both equally." My mom had tears streaming down her face and so did I. I opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I love you too mom. Thank you for being here for me." I leaned over and hugged her harder than I had ever hugged anyone in my life.

"I'll always be here for you, Spence. And you treat that girl right. She's a keeper." My mom winked at me and squeezed my shoulder.

"She's my very own princess charming. I'll treat her as such." I promised and opened the door.

"You two behave, alright? I don't want to hear about any more fights." She warned with a grin.

"Only if she tries to steal my girl." I laughed and waved at my mom as she pulled away from the curb.

"So, are you okay? What's with the tears? I didn't hear any yelling." Emily asked with a concerned expression.

"Oh, she was just making sure I knew that she loves me. Oh, and apparently you're a keeper." I mentioned.

"Really? She liked me?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Yeah, of course. You're not hard to like, Em." I chuckled and grabbed her hand. We walked towards our dorm and I unlocked the door.

"I'm glad she approves." Emily said, relieved.

"Even if she didn't, I'm not letting you go." I said seriously.

"That's good, because I'm not letting you go either." Emily said.

She moved closer to me and pressed our lips closer together.

"I'm never going to get tired or that." I mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah, same here." She smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks for being my hero." Emily whispered.

"_You _are _my_ hero, Em. You save me." I whispered back "I didn't think I could be in another relationship after—."

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it right now. I can tell that you aren't ready and that's okay. When you're ready to talk about it, I'm here to listen." Emily rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Thanks Em. You're so sweet." I really didn't deserve her.

"All in a day's work." She grinned at me and I blushed.

"It's getting kind of late, we should get to bed." I looked at my phone and it was almost 10:00. There was no doubt that Hanna and Aria would be in our room early the next morning.

"Spence? Will you hold me tonight? You make me feel so safe." Emily asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to." We made our way over to her bed and I was instantly sent back to the first time Mona and I had slept in the same bed together after we started secretly dating. That ended up being our bed most nights.

"Spencer? Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it's just…can we sleep in my bed? That one just holds a lot of…memories." I asked sheepishly.

"Of course we can. I understand." Emily agreed.

When we had gotten comfortable, I rested my arm across her waist. "Night Em." After hesitating a little bit, I whispered, "I love you," So quietly that I could barely hear it. But by her even breaths I could tell that she was already asleep and she hadn't heard a word.

"_I am so damn lucky." _I thought to myself as I fell asleep, holding the girl of my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm on summer vacation from school and I have been incredibly lazy. All I have been doing lately is reading Pitch Perfect and Spemily fanfiction... Well, I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time... Kisses, -H.**

**I OWN NOTHING. (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I rolled over, trying my best not to disturb the sleeping girl. My efforts were futile, though, because she started to stir.

"Mmm good morning, beautiful." Spencer murmured sleepily.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Better than I have in a long time, thanks to you." Spencer said before she leaned over and pecked my lips.

"I love this. Just laying here with you. I would be more than content to wake up with you every morning." I mused, snuggling further into her arms.

"You know, that doesn't sound bad at all." Spencer agreed with a grin.

We laid there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before I spoke.

"So, I was just thinking, since we're taking it slow, does that mean that we are just dating or are we officially together and taking it slow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, what do you want it to be?" She questioned.

"All I'm going to say is, I'm giving you my heart. Only you. The rest is up to you. It's up to you to decide how fast this moves. I'm down with anything you want. I'm sure Hanna is going to make this obvious later, so I might as well say it now. I'm pretty much whipped. Oh, and when I said I'll go along with what you decide, that was regarding our relationship. Other than that, I'm always right." I winked at her and grinned.

"Em, I want to be with you, but I think we should stick to just dating right now. No labels quite yet. I just want to get to know you a little better first. That doesn't mean that I don't like you, because I do." She answered honestly, looking away with a scared expression.

"Hey, that's fine. I'm happy to be able to just hold your hand. We don't have to slap a label on anything yet." I reassured.

"Okay, that's good. I was afraid you'd be upse—," Spencer was cut off by the door bursting open.

"Details people! We want details, now!" Hanna shouted as she walked straight into the room, a grumpy looking Aria behind her.

"Hanna, what are you doing?!" Spencer shouted as we jumped apart. "I thought we talked about this! Knock before you come into the room!" She sat up angrily.

"Clearly I should have!" Hanna shouted back. "I think the real question is, what were _you_ doing?" Hanna asked, raising her eyebrows and gesturing towards the bed.

"We were talking. Nothing else." I tried to explain.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's _all _you were doing." Hanna quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Han, leave them alone. Let them do what they please." Aria scolded.

"Whatever. Anyway, tell us everything!" Hanna exclaimed.

"We went to dinner, the mall, and then came home." Spencer said, looking at Hanna with an irritated glare.

"That's all we get?" Hanna asked in an incredulous tone.

"That's all that happened. What do want us to do? Document our every breath for you?" Spencer growled out.

Hanna rolled her eyes hard. "No, but I highly doubt that's _all_ that happened. I mean, we walked in on you two in bed together. Obviously something else happened."

"For the last time, _nothing_ happened! What you saw, is called cuddling. Are we not allowed to do that? Sleeping in the same bed as someone doesn't automatically mean sex, Hanna. I know that may come as a surprise to you, but it's true. Not all of us are like you. Remember your first date with Caleb? You two didn't even make it to your dinner reservation." Spencer ranted, her voice raising with every sentence until she was practically screaming.

"I resent that!" Hanna yelled indignantly. "What happened with Caleb and I was totally different! At least I'm not so scared of commitment that I can't even call the person that I love my boyfriend! At some point, Spencer, you're going to have to let the whole Mona thing go! She went crazy, deal with it! I'm sick and tired of dealing with your moping whenever her name is brought up!"

"Hanna! Back off of her!" Aria screeched, grabbing Hanna's arm and pulling her back.

"No it's alright, Aria. She's just showing me what kind of friend she really is. And to be honest, it's not something that I want to be a part of. If you would, please get out of my room. I don't want you here anymore." Spencer demanded calmly. Too calmly for my liking.

"Fine, I'll go. Don't bother giving the dress back, Emily. I was going to let you keep it as a gift." Hanna gestured to the dress that had been discarded on my bed the night before. I could see hurt flash in her eyes before she expertly covered it up with anger. She then spun around on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door roughly behind her.

"Spencer…" Aria rested her hand on Spencer's shoulder but she just shrugged it off.

"I just want to be left alone right now, Ar." Spencer looked at the ground and slumped down into her desk chair.

"Okay yeah. I'll…uh…see you guys later then. Bye." She wave and hurried out the door.

I sat on the bed next to Spencer's chair and she looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think that you're scared of commitme—," I started but was cut off by the smallest voice I'd ever heard.

"Be my girlfriend." She said quietly.

"What? Spence, you don't have to prove anything to me by—," I tried to argue but was once again cut off.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I want this. As much as I hate to admit it, Hanna was right. I was scared that if we made it official, something or someone would get in the way and I would lose you. I have to stop thinking like that and just concentrate on what's right in front of me. And that's you. Unless that's not something you want…"

"Of course I want that. I just don't want you to feel like you need to prove yourself. I know that the last thing you would want is my pity." I explained, reaching over and taking her hand.

"So, what do you say?" She asked hopefully.

I cracked a wide smile. "Yes, of course. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I exclaimed, pulling her over to the bed. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her softly. She kissed me back, deepening it. I pulled back after a moment, so it couldn't go any further.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I won't be able to stop." I warned with a smile.

"I'll have to test that theory later on." She said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"You're really cute, you know? Like, adorable." I said with a loving smile.

"Not as adorable as you." She said, kissing my nose lightly.

"You make me so happy. I'm so glad that I met you." Spencer said, snuggling into me.

"I'm glad I met you too, Spence." I replied. "When do you think we should tell Ms. Marin about us?" I asked suddenly.

"I suppose today. Before Hanna tells her. I wouldn't put it past her. She does a lot of stupid stuff when she's angry. One time, she slashed her chemistry teacher's tires because he gave her a D on a test. She wasn't caught, but if she was…" She trailed off, shaking her head with a sour expression.

"You know she didn't mean anything that she said. She loves you. You're her best friend. She just got caught up in the moment. She'll come around and apologize at some point." I said.

"Yeah, well it still hurt. I love her too, but God she pisses me off sometimes." She clenched her fists in the blanket.

"She's just being Hanna. It's in her nature." I laughed and slipped my arm around her waist.

"I guess. I think we should go down to Ms. Marin's office and tell her." She suggested, getting up to go change.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed, following her lead.

* * *

We walked down to Ms. Marin's office together and I hesitated before knocking.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" Ms. Marin asked when she opened the door, stepping aside and letting us into the room.

"Hey Ms. Marin. We actually have something that we think you should know. We wanted you to hear it from us before it spreads around campus." Spencer started. She was fidgeting with her fingers and I could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"What is it girls? Is something wrong? Did Hanna do something?" Ms. Marin was firing off questions left and right.

"No, it's not about Hanna. It's about the two of us. As of last night, Emily and I have officially started dating. Now I realize under normal circumstances, the administration wouldn't mind because of the anti-discrimination policy, but Em and I figured that there may possibly be different rules regarding relationships between two roommates. We just wanted to let you know so you can make a decision on our rooming situations accordingly." Spencer explained, squirming in her seat slightly.

"I see. Girls, I appreciate you two coming to me about this. I want to make sure that you both understand that I am required to separate you two when it comes to sleeping arrangements. Emily, since you are newer to the room, I'm afraid that we will have to find another dorm for you to move into. You will need to be packed and ready to move by seven this evening. I will come to your room just after dinner to escort you to your new room." Ms. Marin informed me as she typed vigorously on her keyboard.

"Okay, I completely understand. I'll have my stuff packed by this evening then." I said, reaching over and grabbing spencer's hand.

"Thank you for letting me know, ladies. I'm happy for you both and I'm sorry that this had to happen, Emily." Ms. Marin apologized sincerely.

"Its okay, Ms. Marin. We were fully expecting this and that's why we came to you when we did. I guess I'll see you later this evening then." I replied, standing and making my way towards the door. Spencer got up to leave as well but was stopped when Ms. Marin called to her.

"Hey Spencer? Could I speak with you alone for a moment?" She asked, looking at me apologetically.

"Uh, I guess." Spencer agreed. "I'll catch up with you later, babe." She promised.

"Okay, see you later." I said with a small wave before I walked through the door and down the hall.

* * *

I was a little worried about what Ms. Marin needed to talk about. I walked back to the chair I had been sitting in before and sat down.

"I have some…news for you, Spencer. You may feel overwhelmed and I don't want you to freak out or anything." Ms. Marin looked at me with a hint of nervousness and I could feel the worry grow.

"Ms. Marin, please just tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

We sat there in silence for a moment before she suddenly blurted something that I never thought I would hear someone say in a million years.

"Mona is coming back to Rosewood Academy."

My head whipped up and the room suddenly started spinning. The last thing I heard was Ms. Marin calling my name before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Let me know what you think of this one!**

**Kisses, -H**


End file.
